


Black My Dark Mistress

by My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake’s Twelve Days of Christmas, Dark Beauty, Dark Mistress - Freeform, F/F, Gay Panic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby Makes A Great Romeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling/pseuds/My_Shipping_Senses_Are_Tingling
Summary: On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me a red rose and a poem oh so sweet
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. The first day

Dear Black

Dark mistress of the night

A shadow in the wind

These names fit you well but far to evil to be true

Your eyes are gold

They shine bright like the stars

Contrasting your midnight hair

But oh so fitting

Like Space and its mysteries

I watch you and wonder

As my heart flutters

If my wish for our ladybug pair

For you to be mine

Will ever become true

So my dark mistress

Ruler of the night

To you i ask

On this fateful Christmas

Will you take this single rose

Will you be my dark mistress

And most of all will you love me like I love you?

From anonymous

-Line Break-

When team RWBY walked into the dorm after a long day they weren't expecting the envelope and single red rose on the table. the last thing Blake was expecting was for it to be for her, she would have expected the gift 12 days before Christmas to be for yang or Weiss or even ruby before her.

But no the letter was addressed to "BLACK" and considering that is what her last name meant its connotations the letter was meant for her. Now Blake wasn't someone who was easily surprised or flustered so when her face started going different shades of red as she read the letter her team watched in mild amusement and mild surprise. Once Blake had finished she breathed out a shaky flustered breath and picked up the 'forever lasting rose' a tag read as Blake smiled slightly whoever this 'Anonymous' was knew just as well that she did that she most probably wouldn't look after the rose properly

-Line Break-

Ruby Rose watched Blake smile at the red rose in her hand. She watched as she turned many shades of red reading what was on the sheet of paper in the envelope and she laughed as yang crept up on the cat faunus and quickly snatched the paper and started reading.

"whats it say Yang?” Weiss’ elegant voice questioned. Even the Heiress could admit she was curious “it’s a love poem!” Yang grins “Blakey here- or should I call you dark beauty now? Has a secret admirer! Twelve days before Christmas! That must mean they’ll reveal themselves on Christmas Day!” The blonde said

Blake pouted trying to get the poem back, sending her teammates distress the young team leader come to the girls rescue “Alright leave her alone it’s been a long day with a bit of excitement.” Ruby smiled at Blakes’ thankful gaze “awww but ruuuuuubeis” yang pouted like a child “no yang another word and I’ll shave you bald in your sleep” she threatened as the blonde gasped before sighing and nodding

Weiss took this as a chance to claim the shower first while Blake layed on top of her bed arm over her eyes and a small smile on her face

‘On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a red rose with a poem oh so sweet’


	2. The Second Day

The next day (Saturday) when Blake was woken up by her leader as every day before she strangely seemed quite happy, of course this did not go unnoticed by her team

Yang placed her tray down at team RWBY and JNPR s’ breakfast table and grinned at the cat faunus “So Blake you seen quite chipper this morning Hm? It wouldn’t have anything to do with you secret little Romeo would it? Hm?” The blonde teased

The members of JNPR looked at the blonde confused as Blake turned slightly red, unnoticeable unless you look hard enough “Blake has a boyfriend?” Jaune asked innocently but received a shake of the head from his fellow yellow headed friend

“Nope but a secret admirer!” She grinned before getting hit across the head by her sister “yang what did I say about teasing” the youngest huffed as Nora went to get another mountain of pancakes

Weiss smirked sitting next to Pyrrha “sometimes I do wonder who REALLY is the older one” the red head said to the heiress getting a nod of agreement in return

“But you said Romeo. What if it’s a girl” Ren pointed out calmly. Blake smiled “I’ve already considered that option I don’t really mind I mean if they accept me for me then that’s all that really matters right?”

Before anyone could reply Nora came back with her pancakes and a letter with a single red rose handing them to Blake “the cook said someone dropped them of anonymously and to give them to someone who would give it to you” she grinned before stuffing five pancakes in her mouth at once

Blake took the folded price of parchment that once again the cover was addressed to ‘Black’ and tucked the rose into her hair

“dear black

I hope you enjoyed my last gift to you here is another just follow these simple clues.

We have met once before over a vile of dust from dust to dawn the boss owns may shops but one persifically with my gift to you

When you find the gift please don’t be frightened I love you for you so don’t run in angst those kitty ears aid yours are cute so no need to be scared like I said you are you and that won’t change

But anyway the shop that you seek is very small in fact so small you might call it a Simple Wok

P.S don’t be offended I’ve seen you fawn over such gift before ;3”

Blake’s eyes widened slightly while she read as did the rest of her friends . Whoever this admirer was knew about Blake’s secret and while usually she would run or be worried she wasn’t. This person whomever they were loved her for who she was and didn’t see or care for what she was, it made her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks heat up

Weiss smirked at her teammate “well it seems whoever it is really cares about you and likes you for who you are. And the fact that they’re slightly worried to offend you and they don’t want you to be scared proves it” Pyrrha nodded “indeed although I must wonder what the gift is”

“Well only one way to find out! It said ‘A Simple Wok’ Right? I know a noodle stand by that name and he also owns a dust shop! Let’s go!” Nora cheered

And so he two teams headed to vale and Nora guided them to a small shack. Upon arrival Blake handed the note to the owner and he nodded going behind the counter pulling out a two large bowls of noodles with at least six whole tuna fish mixed in between it.(each)

Blake drooled slightly at the sight and thanked him as she took it to go back to her team dorm

‘On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two bowls of tuna’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake sure dose love tuna doesn’t she?


	3. The Third Day

Sunday brunch was when the next note and rose appeared. As a long lasting tradition since the begging of the year one member of the team would choose a restaurant for brunch and a place for the team to spend their afternoon in

This of course was Ruby’s idea in hope as to bond as a team which while was incrediblely adorable it was also admirable seeing as the youngest person in beacon was able to take action as team leader with a simple task as team bonding which was a lot more than others could say

As luck you’d have it this Sunday was Blake’s turn to choose and so the team where waited at a small faunus friendly cafe run by a rabbit Faunus and his human wife. When the bill was placed in the table So was a familiar rose and letter

“Dear Black

Dark mistress it seems luck would have it my next gift is something you are sure to need this as this Sunday brunch I have a feeling it is true that a certain book trade is hosting an event perfect for you

Head down to Tucksons Book Trade and tell a man behind the desk the “Ninja sends for her dark mistress’ gifts”

That is the only clue for you I have although with your knowledge being just as great as your beauty I’m sure you’ll understand soon young lass

Love your secret admirer however please do address me as your FEMALE Romeo”

Blake smirked at the letter she had a feeling she knew what the next gift was “oh I see the love bird has once again struck the kitty with a gift?” Yangs teasing voice quipped

Blake nodded reading the letter aloud “well we now know she’s a girl and I have a good guess on what the next gift is!” The cat faunus said at they left their place of brunch

“What is it?” Ruby innocently asked “tucksons book trade is having an event where the aurthor of my favourite book series is signing copies” she replied

Now no matter what anyone said about it Ninjas Of Love was NOT a book of porn. No that what’s just a stupid rumour that started after a scene gave hints to something happening however such contents where skipped to be next day

Upon arriving at the book shop Blake speed walked to the counter while her team looked at the books the store had to offer. Pacing the note to the store clerk and repeating the message the man smiled with a sparkle in his eyes reaching behind the desk to reveal the latest three books in the series

“Here you go miss Black I was told that you should read the inside covers of each book before you left” the teenage boy behind the counter said

Blake nodded flipping open the first book before her eyes widened... it was already signed specifically for her as was the next and the final one was even better

The latest ninjas of love book was addressed for her biggest fan Blake Belladonna and not in signature but printed text and to make matters even better she picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards her....he was there in all his glory smiling down at her

Jeffery Williams aurthor songwriter and singer stood before her with a grin shaking her hand “nice to meet you Blake I hope you enjoy the books”

Blake really wanted to meet her admirer soon because when she did she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to thank her enough

Nobody had been able to make her feel special and wanted the way ‘Anonymous’ had not even Adam

‘On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me Three books of ninja’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like red is making her way into Blake’s heart


	4. The fourth day

Team RWBY hated Monday. With a passion. Well most of them did anyway and Blake envied the way Weiss could wake up so chipper on a Monday morning through rain or snow

Weiss waking up on Monday was like a child waking up on Christmas and knowing what was under the tree just waiting begging to be unrapoed

However not many not even Blake and Yang knew that Weiss was not the one to wake up first in the morning. No ruby always woke at 4 am tho train and on the odd occasion spar with Pyrrha before coming back to the dorm at 7:30 showering changing waking up her ream one by one so there were no fights over the bathroom and heading out to breakfast at 8:30 and classes starting at 09:00 am on the dot

Of course nobody knew his which was why Rubys’ recent...errands haven’t been spotted

Weiss lover her partner so when the girl had come up to her after brunch for some advice she was didn’t know if she should be surprised and proud of the girls actions or disappointed in herself for not noticing anything sooner nevertheless that didn’t stop her from ranting and agreeing to help with Rubys’ “project”

Blake hared Mondays’ just like the majority of Beacon even the teachers didn’t seem to jolly on such days not even Prof.Port. Monday first period was something she wanted to be able to shoot especially this week as she had no dust or ammo for her weapon and it just so happened that her first period combat class instructor had chosen her for a match

Blake walked down to the arena before her eyes widened looking at Prof.Goodwitch. The blonde teacher gestures to a black box on the sidelines “before I forget Miss Belladonna a gift had been left for you this morning

At this point Blake wondered if her admirer was some kind of god sent to give her better luck because let’s be honest her luck was definitely not something to smile at it was downright terrible

“Dear Black

My my aren’t you forgetful my dark beauty I noticed you had no dust or ammo. Tut tut you really should be more mindful about those things 

Luck for you your knight in shining armour has a friend in dust but is also an expert on making bullets and dust infused bullets

Of course there in the testing stage but safe they don’t you give them a try

Love Anonymous”

Blake opened the black box and pulled out -to no surprise- a red rose and -to much surprise- 4 pistol magazines (correct me if I’m wrong but that’s what they hold bullets in) two of witch labled ‘lightning’ and ‘earth’

“Cardin Winchester will you please step into the arena Blake Belladonna will you please face your opponent”

You know Blake could get use to Mondays’

‘On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 4 rounds of bullets’

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters I won’t lie
> 
> And if you couldn’t tell no way in hell is this going to make a good song XD


	5. The fifth day

It was no secret to anyone that Blake loved books. Hell some worried if that would end up as her fatal flaw. However what many besides those close to her didn't know was that Blake herself was in he mist of writing her own novel

Tuesday 4th period or in Team RWBYs' case free period Blake walked into her room to find five small rectangular black boxes and a red rose with a note attached to one of the boxes

"Dear Black

as said before i am a friend not a foe

I have payed close attention so i am one of the few that know

these next gifts are of my own creation

i hope you like this instrument of imagination

and when you finish the words that flow

i would love to be the first that knows

Love from

Your Romeo"

Blake read aloud to her team, one of the few that know? Was it talking about her faunus heritage? "Well?!Open them!" Yang smiled at her partner. the dark mistress nodded and opened the first box. Inside lay a silver pen with the word ‘Black’ written in its respective colour. Under the pen was a little note ‘just twist the body of the pen and the ink will change colour! :)’ and do Blake did just that and the word Black changed to ‘Blue’

‘On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 5 silver pens’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and the chapters being shorter school had started to get stressful but I promise to try my best  
> I am behind on days but I will try to catch up not exactly aloud my phone in the week but I’ll use the school computer


	6. Sixth and Seventh days

The sixth days’ (Wednesday) present was both thoughtful and peaked Blake’s curiosity

Flashback

Blake groaned as she walked into the dorm scratching her bow. She absolutely hated the blasted thing atop her head it was to small so very tight on her ears and extremely itchy. Sure she was greatful for all it had done to hide what she was and allow people to see her for who she was.

However the ribbon greatly irritated her ears honestly she just hopped it wouldn’t get worse

Thank her luck it got better instead

On her bed lay six ribbons each looked ready for any occasion and still be comfortable with a red rose and a note

“Dear Black

I see it every day

The way pain spreads across your face

I want to take that away

So for you I gift today

Six bows for any occasion

Each one specially made

I hope you like this gift

And I hope it will surely fix

Any future problems you might have

I love you my little kitten

My mistress of the night

I can’t wait to meet you in person

Infact I may be at your gift tomorrow night

Love from

(Oh how I hope) your future wife ;P

End Flashback

Now the day after on the seventh day (Thursday) of Christmas Blake sat in prof Ports’ class with one of her new bows on

(for some very strange reason ruby seemed even happier than she usually was after seeing that this morning...could she?....nah)

When a crow dropped an envelope and a red rose in her lap. Blake opened the envelope to find seven tickets and one V.I.P backstage pass to the premiere of the movie adaptation of Ninjas of love- gods how she had been wanting to go...how in the hay was her admirer able to get this for her!

“Dear Black

Now I know what your thinking

How the hay was I able to get these tickets?!

Well let’s just say I have friends in high places

A few of which owe me some favours

Speaking of friends I figured you’d want them to go with you right? Well now they can although the V.I.P one is for you and one guest (I’m pretty sure I’ve seen your friend Ren? Was it? From JNPR reading the series from time to time) to meet the actors back stage

Anyway I hope you enjoy it! And remember I may just be in the crowed not that you’d know who I was *please insert evil giggle here*

Love from your Romeo”

...Blake was speechless

If she payed close enough attention she may be able to find out who her admirer was? Gods she hopped she had so much to thank her for

____

Needless to say teams RWBY and JNPR both enjoyed the movie some even started reading the books and as it turns out Ren was a mega fan just like Blake

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For no particular reason thoughts on songs it girl and lightning


	7. The Eighth day

...now this was a problem

A very big problem

The whole part of being a secret admirer was for it to be a secret however it seems ruby is going to need to call in the cavalry

00000

Blake stared at the board infront of her before sighing. Yang looked at her partner amused “blackey...what are you doing?youve been looking at that bored ever since we got back”

“I have pictures of all females at the movie yesterday. The note said she was in the crowd...I think it’s time for plan b” the cat faunus replied

“Plan b?” Weiss rose an eyebrow looking up from her homework receiving a nod in return “yeah I’m gonna wait for the next present to show up she has to find a way to get it to me and I’m gonna be there when she does”

‘Oh this isn’t good’ ruby thought to herself ‘right time to call in a favour’ ruby layed on her bed scroll in hand as she texted the secret admirer group chat consisting of

Weiss

Yang

Qrow

Nora (who can surprisingly keep a secret)

Ren

Jaune

Sun

Professor Goodwitch

And Professor Ozpin

They helped her make sure if something like this happened she’d be able to stay a secret

Ruby hoooed if her bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower for the night. Turning on the water ruby made sure none of her team could hear her

“Hey sun I need a favour”

00000

The next day ruby awoke to see Blake reading her book “Blake? Have you been up all night?”

“YeP”

“Don’t you think you should get some rest?”

“NoPe. Might miss who leaves the gift”

“But it’s unhealthy to-”

Ruby was cut off by a knock on the door. Blake rose a brow. Strange. She hadn’t heard anyone approaching

Opening he door Blake stares wide eyed at the box of eight kittens she had seen yesterday and had maybe wanted to take them back to beacon and cuddle them and shear fish with them and hug them forever and ever and ever and- okay so she really wanted to take them to the dorm

Blake looked all down the hallway “damn. Their not here” the ravenette picked up the box and brought them into the dorm full of now awake teammates

“What’s in the box?” Weiss asked yawning in the most ladylike way possible “eight kittens...I don’t know how they did it. I stayed up all night and poof these guys are in our doorstep...” Blake explains smiling as one of the kittens who she was definitely naming mittens because of its black body and white paws that looked like little mittens held a rose in its mouth with the a small poem for her

“Maybe they really wanna surprise you?” Ruby suggested to which her friend nodded and smiled slightly “I suppose I’ll just have to wait a little while longer”

Ruby looked at the window and gave a thumbs up to the sneaky monkey that hid there

‘On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight purring kittens’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being late 😅


End file.
